


Almost Proposals: The Only Legitimate Reason It Takes 10 years For These Two Knuckleheads To Get Married

by Harlando



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlando/pseuds/Harlando
Summary: Several attempts at proposing and a wedding.
Relationships: Adam Hayes/Caleb Michaels
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	1. Talent Show

**Author's Note:**

> These take place after the events in Safe House.

_Caleb and Adam are backstage for the mandatory school senior winter talent show._ _ Caleb's starting to look withdrawn, getting overwhelmed by the swirl of nerves and excitement. Adam decides that Caleb needs a distraction before they go perform. _

Adam grabs Caleb's hands. “Babe, I know what you’re thinking. But you absolutely cannot propose to me right now. It would total ruin our rendition of All the Single Ladies if you put a ring on my finger. So I love you, but no.” 

Adam watches Caleb carefully as he sees confusion, hurt, and finally realization cross his face in the span of 30 seconds. They're soon both grinning like idiots, feeling good in the green space. 

"Ready to go on? We're up next!" Adam asks. 

Caleb answers with a quick kiss. "Let’s do this."

“I love you.”

“Dork.”

"Meathead."


	2. Adulting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Adam are officially 18.

_ It's the day after Caleb's birthday. Adam and Caleb are sitting on the bench at the park they had their first kiss, enjoying the warm weather. _

"So." Caleb starts. "I'm officially 18."

"Yep." Adam responds.

"And you're 18 too."

"Yes again."

"We're officially adults now"

"That’s true."

"We can vote."

"Uh-huh."

"Sign our own medical forms."

Adam chuckles. "...yeah."

"We could…" Caleb hesitates, looking down at their joined hands.

"We could do what Babe?" Adam asks, his curiosity making Caleb’s skin itch.

"...get married?" Caleb still refusing to look up.

"No." Adam answers quickly. Caleb looks up and sees Adam smiling, still surrounded by green.

"Give me one good reason not to." Caleb whines.

"We're still in high school.” Adam leaves out the duh.

Caleb scoffs. “So?” 

“We’re going to different colleges.”

“That’s not a big deal.”

“We’ll be living in different states.” Adam counters. 

“Distance means nothing when we're in loooooove." 

“Our parents would KILL us." Adam deadpans.

"Fuck… You’re right." Caleb relents, finally.

"Meathead."

"Dork."


	3. Playlists and Video Chats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam makes a playlist.

_ Skype music plays on Adam's laptop. He sits down to answer and sees Caleb trying to hide a grin. _

“What’s up Babe?” Adam says.

“How was your first week at Yale?” Caleb asks.

“I’ve talked to you every day, you know how it wen t.” Adam dodges.

“I know, I just want to make sure okay." Caleb's puppy dog eyes staring at him.

"Of course I'm okay." Adam reassures.

"Are you sure? Because I received an interesting playlist." Caleb suddenly teases.

"Oh really? What's interesting about it?" Adam asks, playing along.

"Well for starters it's called Adam Marries Caleb." 

Adam stares, his eyes going wide.

"And the first letter of every song spells Adam Married Caleb." Caleb waits to see if Adam can talk yet.  "Is there something you want to tell me? Or maybe  _ ask _ me?"

"Ummm." Adam clears his throat. "I may have sent that playlist." 

"May?"

"Alright, I totally did. I've missed you so much Babe. It's like I left part of myself behind with you. I was thinking about all the times we've talked about getting married and wishing that we really had. Which I know is insane. But I love you and want to be with you, you know, forever." Adam says in a rush.

"That's not a question." Caleb wiggles his eyebrows.

"Fine. Caleb Michaels. Will you marry me?"

Caleb blushes and takes a deep breath. "No."

Adam's jaw drops. "What? Why not?!"

"I feel exactly the same about you. But proposing over video chat doesn't cut it. I need romance." Caleb clicks on his computer, sending hearts across the screen.

"Okay, that's fair. But you do want to get married?" Adam asks.

"Eventually." Caleb teases.

"This is what, our third proposal?" A glint forms in Adam's eye. 

"Fourth, I think." 

"So maybe we need some requirements before either of us say yes."

"Like what?" Caleb asks, curiosity taking over.

"First of all, it must be done in person." 

Caleb nods. "Agreed."

"And no one can ask twice in a r ow." Adam continues.

"Good. Last one, it must be a surprise." Caleb adds.

"How are we going to pull that off? We've basically declared our intentions." Adam rolls his eyes.

"That will be the challenging part. So maybe we actually make it to graduation and we don't get murdered by our parents." Caleb chuckles.

"Okay, okay. I agree to your terms."

"Good."

"I love you."

"Dork"

"Meathead."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the playlist Adam sends.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6ARgmBuQQ9RegSGM1igIeL?si=tZg_SKSXSpKmS9xHHIGKgg


	4. Sabotage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam is injured... kind of.

_ It’s spring break and Adam is at the Michaels’ house with Alice waiting for Caleb to come home. _

"Hey Babe! I'm in the kitchen!" Adam calls when he hears the front door open.

"What's going on? How are you proud AND nervous?" Caleb asks as he walks into the room, flowers in hand. He stops dead in his tracks when he sees Adam, with his left hand in a cast. "What happened?"

"What? This?" Adam waves his hand. "You know how I volunteered to help the theater students build sets? Well, I kind of fell off the ladder."

"When?"

"Last week?"

"You didn't tell me for a week?!?!?" Caleb shouts.

"The doctor said it's not a big deal, a clean break. The cast will come off in a few weeks."

"So you're going to be wearing that cast the whole week we're home together?" Caleb’s puppy eyes stare at Adam. Adam is picking at the cast, avoiding those puppy eyes.

"It’s okay. It's not really in the way. I can still do most things."

Caleb starts to droop, completely crestfallen.

"What's wrong babe?" Adam 

"HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO PROPOSE NOW?"

"Oh, I guess you can't. Hmm. Wait, does this officially make it my turn?"

"Fuck. Okay. It's officially your turn" Caleb agrees. "So, why were you smug when I walked in?"

"I  _ may _ have talked to Alice and she  _ may _ have let it slip that you had some big plans for our Spring Break."

"Wait, did you hide that you got hurt just so it could be your turn?"

"Well-"

"DID YOU FAKE IT SO IT COULD BE YOUR TURN?"

"Fuck."

"Nope!"

"I really did fall off a ladder. I just didn't break anything"

"It's back to my turn!"

"Okay, fine.” Adam starts pulling at the cast. “HEY ALICE! CAN YOU GET THIS THING OFF ME?”

Caleb rolls his eyes. “Dork.”

“Meathead.”

  
  



	5. Out of Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has to wait his turn.

_Adam is spending the weekend in Caleb's dorm._

Adam opens the door to Caleb’s dorm, pulling his hand out of his pocket.

“PUT IT BACK! IT’S NOT YOUR TURN!” Caleb shouts.

“How did you even KNOW?”

“We’ve done this enough times. You have a very specific I-want-to-propose feeling.”

"How am I supposed to surprise you then?"

"That's for you to figure out. For now you just wait your turn."

“Stupid meathead.” Adam grumbles.

“I heard that! Dork!”


	6. Puppies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb wants to look at puppies.

_ Caleb and Adam went out to lunch and are now strolling along the line of shops. Mark is hiding by a tree. _

"Look! Puppy adoptions!" Caleb leads Adam over to the pet store. Several dogs are out front in crates with a big banner.

"You know you can’t get a dog." Adam deadpans.

"But look how cute they are!" Caleb goes straight to a tiny brown ball of fluff with legs.

"We're going back to school in two days!”

"Look at this one. She's sooo cute!” Caleb picks up the puppy and holds her close to his chest so she doesn’t fall.

Adam starts to pat the puppy on the head, clearly out of his element. "Yeah, yeah. Dogs are cute once you get over the slobber."

Mark is hiding on the other side of the pen and passes Caleb a small velvet box.

"I think she has something for y-" panic grips Caleb’s body. "Adam!?"

Adam pulls his hand away from the puppy, hives quickly forming on his hand and up his arm.

"Oh God, oh God." 

"Are you allergic to dogs?" 

"I don't know! Maybe?"

"How do you not know? Have you never pet a dog before?"

"I guess not. Oh shit, it's spreading." Adam holds his hand out in front of him.

"Let's get you to a clinic, quick." Caleb puts the dog back in the crate and pockets the box.

Mark runs over with keys in hand. "My car is right there, let's go fast."

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Adam’s voice rising.

"That doesn't matter now, let's go." Mark tries to soothe and hurry the boys at the same time.

They pile into the car and Mark drives to the nearest urgent care.

"Are you okay?" Caleb asks, focusing on Adam.

"Yeah, I think so. I think it's done spreading at least." Adam keeps rotating his arm, looking for new spots.

"Well don't touch anything." Caleb sighs. "And Adam?"

"What?"

"It's your turn again."

"Aww, really? That would have been cute."

"Dork."

"Meathead."

  
  



	7. Finger Trap!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb and Adam get stuck.

_ Caleb and Adam are in their apartment. Caleb keeps their rings stored in the back of his desk drawer for safe keeping.  _

"Oh Caleb! I have a surprise for you!" Adam sing songs, pulling a small something from the desk.

"Oh, really" Caleb smirks. "What ever could it be?"

"Give me your hands and close your eyes."

Caleb gives Adam a deep kiss and then follows instructions.

"We've been through a lot together and I just wanted to show you my appreciation." Adam slips something onto Caleb's ring finger.

"You know, this isn't much of a surprise." Caleb says.

"Open your eyes!"

Caleb looks down. Adam has put a souvenir finger trap connecting their ring fingers.

"Awww. That's sweet. But not exactly what I was expecting." He kisses Adam, pulling his hand a little too enthusiastically.

"Careful Babe. You're going to get us stuck forever!" Adam laughs.

"That's okay." Caleb tries to move both hands into Adam's hair.

"Ouch! We're going to get tangled."

"Okay, time to get this off." Caleb tries to pull his finger out.

"Stop, you've got to push in first." 

"That’s what he said." Caleb waggles his eyebrows. They push their trapped fingers together, but it's not loosening enough.

"Fuck, what is the deal with this thing? It's making my hand sweaty."

"Uh-oh. I think we're stuck. Your hand looks swollen."

"Let's get the scissors."

"Okay...Caleb?”

"Yeah?"

"It's your turn again."

“Dork.”

“Meathead.”


	8. In The Name of The Holy Riff Raff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam has a dream and gets sad.

_ Adam is sitting in a lecture hall. It's the last class before finals. The TA dims the lights and turns on the projector. The opening credits for Rocky Horror Picture Show start to play.  _

Adam starts to panic because this was definitely not on the syllabus. Is this going to be on the final? Barry Bostwick and Susan Sarandon are in the middle of Dammit Janet when suddenly the doors fly open. Adam looks up. Caleb is standing in the door dressed in only gold boots and a gold speedo. He’s completely greased down and covered in glitter. The light from the hall making him glow like the Golden Boy he is, completing the Rocky costume.

"ADAM HAYES!"

"Oh my God, Caleb! What are you doing?"

“IN THE NAME OF THE HOLY RIFF RAFF, WILL YOU MARRY ME?”

As Adam gets up to move to Caleb he feels the dream start to slip away. Too soon he opens his eyes, arms outstretched, and tears start to swell in his eyes. He takes a few deep breaths, trying not to wake Caleb and grabs his phone. Adam opens up his photo archive and starts scrolling through pictures of his dad.

It had been almost two years since Adam lost his dad to a heart attack. Caleb hadn’t said anything about green since, and they stopped their proposal game. Adam worried that maybe his depression was just too bad. That maybe Caleb didn’t want him anymore, and was just staying out of obligation.

“I love you, meathead.” Adam whispers. “Please don’t leave me.”


	9. Night on the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally get to say I do!

_ The sun has fully set. Adam and Caleb are sitting next to a beach fire pit, toes in the sand and holding hands. Sam had declared it was time for a beach trip two weeks before and invited their whole atypical gang, including Caleb's parents and Adam's mom. Most everyone has meandered back to the rental house, Joan and Mark are standing on the edge of the surf.  _

“Thank you.” Adam says, his voice thick.

“For what?” Caleb smiles.

"For being with me, through everything. For loving me no matter what. And being so patient with me. I felt lost when Dad died, and you kept me grounded.I don’t think I could ever thank you enough."

"For better and for worse, right? That’s what you told me.” Caleb squeezes Adam’s hands. “You’ve kept me green for all these years. I don’t think I would have survived high school without you, let alone everything else.” 

Adam’s eyes brighten. It’s been so long since Caleb said they were green. Maybe things really were getting better.

Caleb slides down onto his knees. 

"Oh my God. Caleb, what are you doing?"

"Adam Hayes. I promise to love you forever, and I can't wait one more day to spend forever with you." Caleb reaches into his pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper. "Will you marry me, tonight?"

Adam takes the paper and opens it slowly, his hands are shaking. It’s a marriage certificate. Caleb opens his other hand, both rings sitting in his palm. 

“Adam? Can you say something?”

Adam throws his arms around Caleb and starts weeping.

“Is that a yes?” 

Adam nods, tears streaming and lost for words. He looks around, and all their friends and family have gathered. Mark is walking around, snapping pictures from every angle."

"How…?" Adam clears his throat. "You planned all this?"

Rebecca walks closer, wiping tears away. "I've been so worried about you since Elijah passed.Caleb sent us all a message just after Christmas. Saying that you were feeling better, that things were turning green. He's been planning this ever since." 

"If you would follow me gentleman." Joan steps forward. "I believe Frank and Alice have everything set up."

Adam and Caleb follow Joan down the beach. Tiki torches stand on either side of a wedding arch made of seashells. Chloe walks up and pins flowers to their shirts. Yellow for Caleb and blue for Adam. 

Caleb and Adam are beaming at each other as Joan begins. "Today we come together to celebrate the true love between Adam Hayes and Caleb Michaels. It's been a long journey for these two to get here today. So let's not wait any longer.

"Caleb, do you take Adam to be your partner for life?"

"I do." Caleb takes the ring and slides it on Adam's finger.

"Adam, do you take Caleb to be your partner for life?"

"I do." Tears trickling down Adam's face as he slides on Caleb's ring.

"I now pronounce you bonded for life!"

Caleb and Adam reach for each other before Joan finishes. Kissing and giggling and crying all at once. They turn and see all their friends clapping some cheering. Adam sees everyone wearing green flowers. 

"I love you, husband." Caleb whispers into Adam's ear.

"You just wanted to say husband first." Adam tries to be scandalized, but he can't stop smiling to pull it off. 

"It took 10 proposals to get here, and I couldn't wait another second."

"Meathead Husband." 

"Dork Husband."


End file.
